Inkyubasu
by JeffC FTW
Summary: When Itachi died before his brother's eyes, Sasuke's world came to an end. But as he collapsed beside his brother's corpse, he did not anticipate the macabre awaiting him...


**I know it's not the first time we get Sasuke's thoughts after Itachi died, but this idea came to mind in a little dream I had before waking, a couple days ago, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It was really disturbing and vivid - and too good to be ignored. It's sickening, and I do NOT take a perverse pleasure in it. If no one likes this content, then this is your chance to leave...**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **For those brave enough, know that there is no incest, but you will still be disturbed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or even the sexy Uchiha brothers.**

He remained on his knees for a few moments, exhausted and out of chakra. Because of the one standing several distances from him. His powerful Susano'o remained ever around him, protecting him from everything his younger brother had to throw at him. Sasuke had no more cards up his sleeve, cursing to himself in his failure.

He'd been stripped of what he had absorbed from Orochimaru when he killed him, leaving him utterly vulnerable and exposed, helpless. His naked skin trembled with his rage and hatred. _DAMN YOU, ITACHI! And everything I did to get to this moment - all of it gone to waste! He had more surprises up his sleeve than I should have known...! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_

He was so tired now...no, wait! He would NOT let it end here! Sasuke could still try once more with or without his powers...

"And now -" Itachi rasped, after coughing up some. The Amaterasu had taken a lot out of him, but it seemed Susano'o was more risky. "- your eyes...are mine. I'll take my time retrieving them." What happened next took him off altogether. Itachi's eyes bulged as if in shock, and he threw himself backwards while reaching up to grasp a handful of his shirt, over his chest, gritting his teeth before coughing more blood into his hands.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed, utterly horrified. Something was wrong with his brother...

No, what was he doing standing here for? His brother, the murderer of their clan, was right in front of him. He would NOT take his eyes to complete the Mangekyo Sharingan! This was his chance now if he was getting weaker and weaker. He doubled his attacks now with all he had: he threw kunai with paper bombs, but when they exploded, the shield was intact. _A spirit weapon...it deflects everything that comes in its path. With it, Itachi is unstoppable...but not if I can break through one more time!_

His sword was the last resort, but even when he threw his own body into the air and brought the katana down, his weapon was sent out of reach while Sasuke was thrown back against the great rock etched with the Uchiha crest. Groaning with numbing pain, he picked himself up just as Itachi was advancing on him, swaying side to side with his right eye closed from the strain of the Amaterasu, getting weaker and weaker and resembling nothing more than a walking corpse. His voice broke into a harsh scratching accent as though earth was clogging his vocal chords.

 _"Your eyes...they're mine..."_

The Susano'o was slowly dying as its wielder was. But the younger Uchiha was backed into the stone, trapped and at the mercy of the elder who was reaching for him now, with the ghost of a smile on his face - and then his fingers touched Sasuke's forehead like he used to when they were children, and what he said next turned Sasuke into a greater state of paralysis and unbridled terror.

"Forgive me, Sasuke...but this is it."

Those fingers slid down his face, leaving a trail of blood that seeped even over his eye; Sasuke knew he was crying his own tears with the blood that belonged to his brother, who gasped his last and succumbed to death, falling forward and then onto his back, gazing up at the sky which transformed into a deathly ashen gray - and that was when the downfall began to pour once again.

This time, the heavens were weeping for the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke, the avenger himself, gazed down at Itachi's corpse without a shred of feeling, hollow beginning in his heart and then spreading throughout every part of himself. This was not what he anticipated now that he'd done what he threw his life away for: to kill the one who made him grow up too fast, took his happiness away, and so much more.

Yet he continued to gaze at the sickly ashen face streaked with his own blood at the corners of his mouth, across his perfectly sculpted face. His eyes were half-lidded; a part of him wanted to close them but did not have the strength or will. Then his attention fell to those two fingers, the bloodied ones which touched his forehead for the last time...

Sasuke Uchiha knew no more as he fell forward beside his brother's dead body, his head on the opposite end, and gazed up at the weeping skies as he lost awareness, wishing he would die.

 _What else is there for me now in this world...?_

~o~

 _He was aware of one thing as he stood in the darkness: he was naked from top to bottom. What happened to the rest of his clothes, he had no idea, because when he roused to awareness and found himself in the same position as when he collapsed beside his dead brother, he awoke cold and nude; he could feel it without even moving his limbs in the beginning._

 _He was standing, opening his eyes now and looking around - and finally he stopped to gaze at the illuminated altar before himself. It was a throne...the same throne as HE sat upon at the old Uchiha hideout. Surrounded by candles now, littered with what looked like red flower petals. It was hard to determine if it was roses or something else; the sight was disgraceful and mocking. From afar, another would mistake it for blood spilled._

 _It was the human shape sitting on the throne that captured Sasuke's attention. Now that he gazed upon this other, his unclothed state was the least of his worries when he saw the other was also naked. Pale skin glowed almost alabaster because of the light of the candles, outlining the curves of the muscled legs which crossed over each other, a slim hip going upwards into an arched back - the six-pack of the stomach was obvious, defining this person as male instead of female. Long raven hair covered the face and sides, spilling over the broad shoulders. The abs moved, indicating the man was alive and breathing well._

 _Sasuke had the slight feeling who this was. "Itachi," he called out, breath nothing more than a whisper to his own ears. With the mild relief to see his brother again came as a shock. Why was he here...? "You're supposed to be dead."_

"I am dead, _otouto_ ," _came the reply. His brother didn't move a muscle. What was this? The questions continued to run through the younger Uchiha's mind._

If he is dead, then I should be, as well. What are we in? Heaven, hell - or the purgatory in between?

 _Itachi spoke again._ "If you are wondering where we are, Sasuke, I do not know myself...but please do not be afraid of me."

 _The younger closed his eyes, unable to control himself. If he was dead like his elder, then he had to say what he desperately wanted to know, and no time to waste._ "Why, Itachi...why didn't I feel the satisfaction I craved when you died before my eyes?" _He reopened his eyes again, seeing that Itachi's position had not changed. He remained ever hunched over, though his back remained straight that way, and his hair spilled over to hide his face from Sasuke - until he elevated it north at last, revealing the lower half of his face that was his mouth._

 _That smile...that_ smirk _...was there. When Itachi smiled like that..._

"Because you know that even with me gone, you can't let it go, no matter how much you want me to be...you can't help but want me around."

 _He gritted his teeth. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No, he should have felt what he waited for all his life, after years of nightmares and relinquishing his morale just for this. Perhaps he was just like his brother, and this was their shared hell for eternity. He was paying for his ambitions this way, with Itachi. There would never be peace for him, after all - or for either of them._

 _But there was still another he wanted to know: "Brother -" He should not have called him that, for the monster, the_ demon _, no longer deserved that title. "- why are we both...like this? And why won't you look at me?!" he shouted, and that smile faded._

 _Itachi raised his head a little higher, showing that nose of his; wild strands of hair continued to shield his eyes from his younger brother's._ "Because, Sasuke, I am not at my best, as you can see. For years ever since that night, I have suffered internally. Surely you would have noticed during the course of our final fight, and the symptoms...I was already dying inside long before this day. Years of war, years of being the one who sacrificed everything - my death by your hand was the final penance. You have done that...but you can't seem to find the peace on your own. This is the only sure way, but if not -" _He smirked again to one corner._ "- I do not know what else will."

 _Sasuke was getting sick and tired of this, but as he took this in to process, he thought perhaps that because their lives were so linked together through love and then hate, he pondered how vital Itachi had been to his way of living. Now that he had been gone, it was like a part of him...died with Itachi._ We're together now...but why can't I look at his face? The face of my brother...

 _He had wrapped his bare arms around himself, shivering and rubbing his quivering muscles, when Itachi spoke again._ "You can look at me again, Sasuke, as I will allow you to gaze upon my face now." _But when Sasuke did, he heard himself gasp as his heart leaped against his breastbone at the horrendous sight._

 _Itachi had exposed his entire face now, his loose hair still about his shoulders, covering his ears - beautiful and dangerous in one. It wasn't an incestuous comment by any means. Yet Itachi kept his eyes closed when he raised his face at last...only when he opened the lids, there were two black holes where his eyes should be. A river of crimson blood flowed from the bottom of each void._

"My eyes lost their sight, but alas, taking yours won't solve the problem now, _otouto._ "

 _Sasuke's stomach lurched, but his poor digestive system had nothing in it to vomit forth at the monstrous sight. "Oh,_ aniki! _What happened to you?!" If this was because of him, then who was he to shift it to someone else now?_

 _Itachi sat up straighter to reveal his entire body in its full ghastly glory, utterly calm despite any obvious pain he was in. A pain that would never end. And maybe that wasn't the worst of it. The older raven sighed, his chiseled body heaving with each breath. Black-tipped fingers gripped either side of the throne._ "Sasuke, you must brace yourself for the worst," _Itachi breathed, and then he began to uncross his legs so he sat relaxed, before spreading his thighs as wide as possible...and only then did Sasuke scream like a virgin sacrifice offered to the demonic god._

 _Demon befitting what sat before him. He felt his legs wobble, but he remained standing. Cruel fate prevented him from moving in any sense; she intended for him to gaze upon what his elder brother exposed for his poor eyes._

"This is my gift to you, Sasuke. What I bequeathed to you when I touched you one last time. Come closer, my little brother, so you can see for yourself."

 _Now fate willed him to move forward, naked flesh crawling over his body now, but he was unaware of the feeling the closer he drew towards his living corpse of a brother. Itachi seemed to follow his every movement despite not having his eyes. The blood trailing down seeped over his pectorals; his nipples hardened in appearance. The red continued on over the planes of his stomach and then landed into his pubic hair. There was more blood in it, countless gleaming droplets visible, and the cause being that his manhood was missing. And he meant_ literally missing. _Sasuke felt his groin tighten with agony, not pleasure, as he could imagine what his poor_ aniki _was suffering in his eternal torture. He didn't want to know if his balls were missing, either; he'd seen enough...but actually no._

 _A sudden sharp gasp from Itachi caused him to tear his eyes away momentarily to look at the expression on that face. Itachi's eyes had squeezed shut, the lids crinkling, and his mouth parted open in a wide O-shape and letting loose a moan of pain. Then the movement of his hips snapped Sasuke back to attention at the macabre sight of his mutilated groin. There was a grisly squishing sound which told Sasuke that something was going to erupt forth from there. He watched on, appalled beyond belief, as the spread thighs tightened, muscles flexing, and the pubes wavered as the flesh beneath parted like flower petals, gushing more blood and drenching the curls. A small waterfall of crimson dripped off the edge of the seat of the throne between Itachi's legs, blending in with the rose petals covering the floor._

 _Sasuke took a small leap back, still kneeling, at what sprung forth from his brother's loins._ An _eyeball_?! _It bounced off the seat, and then another followed to join it. They joined together as they would when in the face of their owner, looking up at him, but Sasuke forced himself to look away, avoiding looking at the place which gave birth to them, and glared murderously at the face of the one it belonged to._

 _Itachi's features had relaxed, though his eyes remained closed, the blood no longer pouring if remaining on his pallid cheeks and the front of his body. The blood between his legs was still leaking if in smaller amounts now. He longed for this torment to end, but Itachi had no control, either. Itachi's breathing was slow and easy as if coming down from the high of an orgasm. Despite his disgust, Sasuke had to ask, "Itachi...are you...all right?"_

"Must you ask such foolish questions?" _He hummed before letting go with his right hand, his Akatsuki ring glinting now in the faint light, before running it over his stomach, wiping some of the blood off, then reached the destination of his mangled genitals. He palmed over his pubic hair, tugging a couple times before slipping a finger inside and gasping sharply at the sensation he felt; it sounded like a combination of pleasure and pain together. It was a sick, depraved version of tenderly treating his most sacred place which had been violated - more ways than one. Itachi's fingers came back up, and they were covered with gore now._

Just like when he touched my forehead, when I thought he would take my eyes...

"Do you see what I offered you now, my little brother?" _Itachi asked as if all of this was a natural, casual even when it was far from that. It sent a furious fire up Sasuke's spine. When his younger sibling didn't answer, he opened his eyes again and showed the endless pits of black; his mouth then turned slightly into a thin line of frustration._ "Sasuke, will you at least take a look at what I produced from my 'womb' just for you?"

 _He forced himself to look down at the two eyes on the floor - only to see activated Mangekyo Sharingan ablaze at him. Itachi had given him HIS EYES. He couldn't get Sasuke's, so now he'd given his baby brother his own in death. But what use could he have of them now if -?_

 _Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him, followed by the slight snapping of bones. Sasuke's heart exploded as he found himself on his backside, looking up at the towering form of Itachi, nude and streaming more blood down the insides of his legs, and down the front onto his bare feet. He was smiling now, that grim and knowing smile, as he reached for his brother's face with that hand once again covered with his own life's fluids. Sasuke was having that terrible sense of déjà vu..._

"I have said this before, but now I am sure, Sasuke...this is the last time."

 _The salty stench of blood - and it was blood from his own_ groin _\- touched his forehead for said final time..._

~o~

Why was it that he was opening his eyes? _Am I supposed to be dead?_

If he was dead, then why was his vision blurred, and he gazed up at a jagged ceiling which meant he was in a cave somewhere? He flinched at the immense, numb agony in his body as well as the familiar tightening of bandages over his right arm, the front of his bare torso and his back. _Someone found me, tended to my wounds and bandaged me...but_ who _and WHY?_

 _And where is Itachi?_

At the mention of his brother, that hollow sensation in his gut and heart returned just like that. His brother was dead. He remembered the face - so what he'd seen, the gruesome vision of a nude Itachi, his genitals maimed and his eyes missing only to spring forth from his thighs like a newborn baby exiting its mother's womb...he'd told Sasuke that he was _giving them to him_. To think about it made his stomach actually roll with contents, ready to burst forward. _It was all just a dream...a twisted, surreal dream..._

Itachi was despicable, a monster and a member of the Akatsuki - he tried to kill his own brother on more than one occasion, tried to take his eyes away...why should Sasuke let this go just like that?!

A part of him knew he would never let this go. What was he going to do now that he would live on in this miserable, wretched world?

When Sasuke fell, a part of him _had_ died with his brother.

"Awake at last, I see. I have mended what I could of your wounds, my boy, but I wouldn't try to move too much if I were you." He turned his head to his left in the direction of the voice. It was low and deep - much more than his brother's voice had been. It was a man, no doubt, and he did say he recovered him from the site, didn't he?

The mysterious man made himself known: he was dressed all in black, with spiky black hair atop his head, and that strange, swirling orange mask... _wait, I've seen him before!_ "We've met before," the man continued, "but we were enemies. I assure you, Sasuke Uchiha, I am not your enemy. And I beseech you to hear what I have to say about your brother...Itachi." He jerked up and cried out at the mention of his brother, but his strange "rescuer" did nothing to stop him, only sighed and shook his head before continuing.

"You think you know all about your older brother...but you know absolutely _nothing_."

It was then and there that his blood began to truly run cold when he found himself looking into the EYE of that man, who moved his mask to the left side, exposing his right eye...and it was a _Sharingan._

 _Who is this man who claims to know about Itachi?_ Whoever he was, Sasuke felt himself on the verge of another mental and emotional breakdown. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear about his brother again, wanted nothing to do with this, and yet -

"Who are you?" he ground out through his teeth, feeling a surge of power course through his left eye - and then the black flames of the Amaterasu erupted over the man's form, covering him and sending him screaming back into the shadows, giving Sasuke a momentary ounce of satisfaction before it was gone.

 _Wait...is this what Itachi..._

"You see what your brother bequeathed to you," the masked man noted when he returned, unharmed. Just how did he DO that? "Hmm...so like Itachi to plan ahead. You see, he did everything he could to ensure you and I would never meet face to face." There was a pause that it made him infuriated again and forced out the repeat of the question of this man's identity. The masked one bowed his head forward once.

"I am Madara Uchiha. And as I have said before, you think you know Itachi, but you know _nothing._ "

 **I did my best to keep this as fresh as possible in case no one read anything like this, whilst staying true to original anime/manga canon, but two particular fics inspired me to do this: "Plain Sight" by BanishedOne and "sasuke's victory" by You-knew-it. The former is REALLY disturbing and deals with Sasuke finally obtaining his brother's eyes - and gets a nasty surprise when he finds out Itachi really isn't dead. And the latter is when he is psychologically traumatized in every part of his being when he finally discovers too late that his brother's death wasn't what he dreamed it would be. This is why people tell others that revenge never makes you feel better or brings you ANY closure. The pain only gets worse and worse.**

 **If anyone is wondering why such a twisted idea came up, one of my favorite authors Clive Barker is to thank for this.** **And in case no one figured it out, this story's title is the Japanese word for "incubus".**

 **Reviews are absolutely appreciated. :) But I do NOT tolerate foul language or flamers.**


End file.
